narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legendary Training
"What is this? Where am I?" Sigma asked frantically looking around. "Naidō, this isn't anything near funny!" He shouted of anger, something that was hard to make him do. "You should be quiet. No one but you can enter here. This is your deepest conscious." A voice stated, and as a pause occurred he began to reveal himself. "But your!" Sigma stated, as he began to remember the description given to him by the woman-sage. "Monogatari Ōtsutsuki. It is nice to finally meet you Sigma. I wish not to talk very much, but to start this training already!" Monogatari stated, taking a step back, he let out a slight dispel of lightning. "My shower technique." Sigma stated, as he hesitated to dodge it, though instead, he allowed himself to phase through him. "Even my own tatics." Monogatari instantly launched another technique at Sigma this time, and one he was deeply familiar with. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" He stated, sending over at least one hundred fire balls Sigma's way. "I won't allow you a second of thinking time." Instantly, he appeared behind Sigma. From easy sight, Sigma could see he had used the Eight Gates' fourth gate. "Omega Sigma!" Sigma began to focus his Sharingan on the taijutsu attack, in attempts to warp it away. However Sigma failed, and found himself thrashed by both techniques. "Why wasn't I able to transport Omega Sigma...? Damn....The technique is made of air pressure..." Sigma lied on the ground, body inflicted with injuries basic medical ninja would be able to heal. Monogatari walked over to Sigma, and placed his hand on Sigma's back. Sigma was able to stand to his feet once again, and all of his injuries were healed. "I will continue to heal you, after I beat you everytime, until I am face down onto this ground. You appear extremely weak without the help of Naidō. Wood Release: Sea of Trees!" A large tree had grown, and each one of it's branches attempted to impale Sigma. Using his abilities of agility, he was able to dodge them effectively. "There we go! Think on your feet! Use your head for more than a hat-rack!" Sigma smirked, "Monogatari, I would like to ask; Why is there an absence of here?" "There is in your deep conscious, you tell me." Sigma's arm woven into the airs above himself, and as he did, black flames where brought forth, directing them towards Monogatarti. "I see, the heavenly flames of Amaterasu." Sigma vanished behind Monogatari as well, with his well known blade in hand. His jinchūriki transformation taken, "Naidō Banshō!" "No time for me to dodge this! Spectacular..." "However, you must come with more than just that." Suddenly a bright light engulfed Monogatari, and both of Sigma's techniques slowly disappeared. "His chakra, it follows the scent of a Rinnegan!" Again Monogatari vanished, appearing next to Sigma. "Almighty Push!" From Monogatari, a large push applied towards Sigma, sending him flying before he could even calculate. However, Sigma's Sharingan activated itself, and everything around him began to reverse. Now Sigma stood, and Monogatari repeated what he did. However, before he could use Almighty Push, Sigma erased his physical presence. "Gwah!" Sigma yell, panting loudly. "Heavy damage from Kamui? No, it was the Creation Anew." The only technique that grants you the ability to reverse the flow of time. Fine, I'll finish this right now." Monogatari's entire body became engulfed in a black chakra shroud. Down his black split into a short version of a Kage robe. In his hands where two staffs, and around his body, Truth-Seeking Balls. "Sigma this form is what I call the; Six Paths Sage Technique." Monogatari reached over using a smashing Sigma into the ground. He then walked over to Sigma and healed him. Sigma rose, weaving hand seals, "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" Using another hand, Monogatari passively absorbed the technique. "Come on now Sigma, your going to have to enter tailed beast mode, if you wish to hit me." Monogatari suggested. "Where did his source of bijū power come from! All I can do is sense myself!" "Very well then" Sigma stated entering his Ten-Tails Chakra Mode. While this mode is active, Sigma was engulfed in a chakra shroud, with six magatama around his neck and two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette. On his back lies a unique pattern of magatama, one large one, with a Rinnegan-like pattern within it, on his mid-back, and nine smaller ones, arranged in rows of three, below it. On the front side of his hands, lied a unique eye on both of his hands. "Very beautiful it is Sigma." Complementing Sigma, but was then cut short of his word. "I'm not finished yet. Much like Monogatari, Sigma's appearance changed mimicking his. "This is the Six Paths Senjutsu." Sigma stated, as he began to hone his haori, which looked exactly like fur. His left and right hand hand moon-like markings on the. "So you were able to find the natural energy." Sigma however made a single hand seal, and the left elbow of Monogatari exploded. "I thought we weren't talking?" "I see, clever you are when angry. You used the Sage Art: Explosion Release Flesh Mine." Suddenly Monogatari, began to hold his eye letting lose a barrage of pants. After he removed his hand, he revealed his Rinnegan to be missing. "Shit, the Sage Art: Dust Release Destroying Organs. But I'm not drawing in energy." "That is correct, however. I took note, that you were in Sage Mode, and I could connect your natural energy with mine, allowing me to locate the amount around your eye destroying it." "Your training is done, Sigma." Monogatari placed his hand over his left eye, and it was restored. "What exactly are the basis of the Six Paths Tailed Beast Mode?" Monogatari took a deep breath, "This training was exactly for that, now I shall put you past the tandem of combining Sage Mode with you Tailed Beast Chakra Mode." Explode New Tailed Beast Mode! "First you must stay in your current form. While using the Inner Path to re-clean your chakra." Sigma began to do just as his mentor stated, however, his marking that are granted by the Inner Path turned red, and Sigma began to yell out. "You aren't doing it right! return to normal!" Monogatari stated as he smashed his palm into Sigma's back. "What just happened." Sigma sked as he began to grab hold of his back. "You're allowing your to get more of the cleansed chakra aren't you?" Monogatari asked, acting as if he already grasped a bit of the situation. "I thought if I used more of the biju's chakra I could make the transformation stronger." "Sigma. you're more of an idiot than I thought. You have to balance, senjutsu, the cleaned chakra, and the bijū chakra. Now, again!" Sigma once again stood for seconds, "Okay Datara! Let's bring you into tandem." Within a matter of more seconds, Sigma's entire body began to turn red, yet again. "Return to normal!" Sigma again, went through his exact same process. This process session went through the same thing a numerous amount of times, yet Sigma had yet to excel in it. Time passed, and fails continued to occur, however, his last time, would be just that. Sigma's entire body became engulfed in a blue-aura. In his hand, a appeared. His face began to grow markings, that reseambled that of the 's face markings. His hair, heavenly extended out, with a grayish-white tone to it. Sigma usually wore long undergarments as shirts, but his left arm's sleeve had shriveled up. Showing his bandages on around his wrist, and higher portions. The white enviorment around Sigma, began to come to life, calling forth tree's, plants, and even the animals from crystal no where. "Sigma it appears as if you've done it. You have achieved, Sacred Tailed Beast Mode."